


The eyes of the Sky

by Goddess_of_flight13



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 1st Generation, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Tenth generation, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_flight13/pseuds/Goddess_of_flight13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawada's Tsunayoshi's life was weird from the beginning but it seemed to have reached a whole new level when a mysterious and handsome man by the name of Reborn kidnapped him from his home claiming he is the sole heir to the Vongola Famiglia and the son of Giotto Vongola, the first vampire to ever exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Humans, Vampires and questions...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Just like all my other stories, this one has been edited. I’ll take this time to announce that I created a Twitter profile under the same name as my Fanfiction username, GirlinBlue2364, where I will say when the next chapters of all my stories are up including the ones in my Archive of Our Own and Watt Pad profile. This story will be updated tomorrow. I’ll also be posting photos, announcing new stories and have a chance to speak to my readers so if you want to ask me anything about my stories, about me or just comment on something, you’re more than welcome to do so via my Twitter account. So follow me and I’ll be sure to follow you back. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Enjoy.

‘Well here I am again.’ I thought dejectedly, ‘beaten to a pulp and left to grovel in my own self-pity by my tormentors.’ As I tried to get up from the floor behind the school that has become my only friend since I was beaten almost regularly and then abandoned there. As I tried to get up my aching, abused muscles and limbs begged me to stay down on the cold, solid ground but I couldn’t comply since school was over a while ago and I have to go home before Hibari-san finds me. I shudder at the mere thought of seeing him here right now.  
‘Sure, I can out run them but what good would that do me? They’re here every day and they’ll eventually get me one day or another. And running away from them will probably make them angrier and it would make the beatings fiercer. It’s better if I just give them my money and lunch when they ask for it. Besides outrunning them means giving away my secret. I can’t let them know that I’m not normal. Well in a different way in which they already think because they already see me as a weirdo, a no good idiot.’  
My breath hitched when I finally got up and tried to move because of the pain in my ribs where a particularly strong kick had been received.

I moved to collect my bag that had been forgotten until now and walked slowly to the main gates of the school. Praying that Hibari-san already left to go someplace else because I couldn’t deal with him right now.  
When I reached the schools court yard I sighed in relief when I saw that the cost was clear of any wondering aloof prefects. Slowly I made my way home through the streets of Namimori in my disheveled appearance, still holding my ribs from the pain that I knew will vanish by tomorrow morning.  
When I reached the corner of the street and turned right down the path, I could make out in the distance a blurry figure of a sign announcing the name of the street. It was too far away to make out what it said so out of boredom I decided to play the little game I made up years ago to entertain myself and to keep my mind off of this loneliness that is ever present. I focused on the street sign, that was at least 600 hundred feet away, and in a matter of seconds it cleared up immediately to the point that I could make out what it said perfectly as if I zoomed in on it with a camera or a pair of binoculars. After that I zoomed out and watched the street to see if I can find any of my attackers still lingering around.

This is just another part of the secret and another reason as to why I prefer my antisocial and introverted life style. If people found out about my hyper vision, like I call it, and my inhuman speed, strength and healing they would call me a freak. Or some scientist are going to want to take me away so they can perform test on me all day, every day to see what makes it possible for me to do this things I been able to do my whole life.  
I don’t want that so I rather they ostracized me for being clumsy, having bad grades and being awful at sports. Or at least that’s what they think because that is what I led them to believe. Well for the most part because I really do have bad grades, those aren’t on purpose but everything else is so I can keep my secret… well a secret.

As I arrived home I entered as quietly as possible to avoid being seen this way by my mother. I climbed the stairs and got to my room where I have a first aid kit for this precise situation and started cleaning up my wounds. Even though they won’t be there tomorrow I have to put bandages on the cuts just for the show I have to put on tomorrow at school for those guys.

I also wrapped my ribs in bandages that come for when people bruise their ribs. They help with the pain that is very much still there. I changed out of my bloody and dirtied uniform and in to some casual clothes before going downstairs to greet my mom and have lunch with her and her only seeing as my father is almost never home. His job is so demanding that he has to travel a lot out of the country leaving me and my mom alone most of the time, as I come to prefer. I ate lunch with her and went to try and do my homework before I gave up, took a shower and went to bed early.

I stood next to my bed, took out the familiar, little white box from my desk drawer and cautiously took out my brown contacts without the use of a mirror. I put them in the little box and went to bed.  
Almost instantly I felt darkness in case my mind making me fall into a deep sleep.

 

I walked around the empty streets of Namimori town at 3 in the morning. I started wondering around out of boredom since the long and compulsory meeting was over. And since I haven’t been here in years I decided to look around the place. 

As to why Luce wanted to come here to Japan for such a simple meeting is out of my comprehension. I planned on questioning her on her unusual decision but didn’t find the appropriate time today.  
No matter I’ll ask her later when we’re alone.

As I reached the end of a street I sensed it.

A strong aroma. It was positively intoxicating and powerful. Moreover it belonged to a human.  
I haven’t smelled anything like it before and I found that strange because normally humans don’t smell this...alluring and strong. And then I felt the other presences in the area. It looked like I wasn’t the only one who noticed the scent in the air considering the amount of strong auras I’m sensing right now. Auras that can only belong to one creature in this world.

Vampires.

Of course I would now how a strong vampire’s aura would feel since I am one of the best vampires out there.  
After contemplating if I should investigate or not, I decided I would follow the strong scent and find out who exactly is it that is drawing so much attention to themselves, and take he or she for myself as a late night snack. Also, find out how is it possible for a mere human to attract so many of us from such a great distance, which is in a word, abnormal.

I wouldn’t have to bother with the others going for my snack because one tiny hint of my scent and a mere one second of my presence being exposed intentionally, and the others will be running for the hills. I can’t blame them; I am after all the number one Hitman in the world and the strongest of the Arcobalenos.  
As I predicted, when I reached the house where the scent was coming from I stopped hiding my presence and all who were close and nearing the house from the shadows, scattered leaving me alone. ‘Wise move.’ 

I looked at the plaque that was by the gates of the house. It read ‘Sawada's’. So that was the surname of my soon to be meal. I jumped over the gate with ease and located the room of my prey in a matter of seconds since I could feel his, I find out in this proximity that it indeed was male, presence and smell his enticing scent more clearly now being so close to the source. I jumped up high in to the air and grabbed on the window sill of the room where it was coming from. I quietly opened the window and stealthily climbed in. 

The room was dark but it was no problem for me since I’m a predator of the night, my perfect night vision made so I could see just as easily as if it was daytime. I saw the room was kind of messy and on my left there was a bed. In the bed was the source of the delicious smell that is driving my senses haywire and awakening my hunger.

As I stepped closer to the boy he snuggled in the blankets of the bed. He couldn’t be older than 15 years old. He had brown, spiky hair that went in all directions; a round and cute face with porcelain skin. All in all, the kid was adorable. I didn’t much care for gender, either is fine with me, but it was a shame that he would die soon with such a pretty face, we could’ve had fun. But it’s no one fault but his own for smelling so good. Still, it was such a waste. 

I stretched a hand and ran it through his hair gently as to not wake him and then I moved it to his neck, were his jugular is located. My fingers touched warm, smooth skin.

That’s when the kid opened his eyes. I stood frozen in shock at what I saw. My eyes, widened at the sight before me. A pair of big orange eyes with a touch of gold near the pupils were staring back at me groggy from sleep.

Eyes I have only seen in one man in my entire 600 years of life. Eyes that belong to that blood line.  
The eyes of the Vongola, more precisely Giotto Vongola.

This kid is the son of the first vampire that ever existed.

‘Then the rumors were true, he really did have a son.’ I thought in my shocked state. My thoughts were interrupted when I notice the kids eyes widening, signifying that his awake and very much aware of my presence in his bedroom. 

He opened his mouth, ready to scream.


	2. Of pain and pleasure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Hope you guys are all well. Sorry I didn't post this at the time I had estimated but at least I did it the day I said I would. XD Thank you for reading, kudos and commenting. I’m glad you guys liked it and enjoy the vampire plot with R27. I just love that couple and the whole vampire thing so I wanted to make a story with both.  
> Anyways, I have updated this chapter and the previous one. Also, I’ll take this time to announce that I created a Twitter profile under the same name, GirlinBlue2364, where I will say when the next chapters of all my stories are up including the ones in my Archive of Our Own and Watt Pad profile. I’ll also be posting photos, announcing new stories and have a chance to speak to my readers so if you want to ask me anything about my stories, about me or just comment on something, you’re more than welcome to do so via my Twitter account. So follow me and I’ll be sure to follow you back. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Enjoy.

My hand shot out to cover his mouth before he could utter a single word, much less yell and warn the other human in the house. I quickly grabbed his hands, which were currently trying to pry mine from his mouth in vain, with my free hand and held them in a bruising grip above his head. I placed my right knee and his bed and leaned in. Our eyes made contact and if I was someone else I would have gasp at the sight of those beautiful glowing bright orange eyes focusing on me. It was quite mesmerizing but it wasn’t the time for this sort of thoughts.

“Make a sound and I will kill you and then I’ll kill your family. Do I make myself clear?” I told him and as I said this I felt his body going still under me before he started to shake slightly, out of fear. I saw tears start to swell up in his eyes.

He gave a weak nod and I relaxed my grip on his wrists somewhat but I didn’t release them. My gaze held his for a few more seconds before lingering down his whole body. Analyzing what was made visible since he was still under his sheets. I looked up to meet his gaze again. “What’s your name?” I demanded as I let my hand hover over his face just in case he was bold or stupid enough to actually yell even though I warned him of the consequences. Which by the way were only half true. There was no way I was going to kill the boy now that I know for certain is the only heir of Vongola but his family is a whole different story since they have no value to me.

He looked at me with pure terror in his eyes. “Sawada Tsunayoshi.” He stuttered in response. “Tsunayoshi.” I tested the name out load, liking how it rolled smoothly off my tongue.  
“Now tell me Tsunayoshi, how old are you?” I asked with curiosity since it will give me a time frame of when Giotto Vongola was last here or the very least to verify the time of in which the rumors were started about his existence.“Seventeen.” He said with fear and confusing laced in his soft voice. It was understandable considering he just woke up to a stranger staring at him in the middle of the night in his room, then he was pinned down by said stranger, threatened and then asked his age.  
“Hn, you look younger than that.” I stated absent mindlessly. “Want do you want?” He asked me while his eyes bore into mine.

“Tell me who your parents are?” 

“What?” Tsunayoshi asked, startled by the sudden question.

“I asked who your parents are.” I said even though I really don’t like repeating myself. For a moment something else flashed in his bright eyes, something other than pure fear. It was courage and determination. I imagine it came from his desire to protect his family. “Why would I tell you?” Tsunayoshi exclaimed the fear in his voice now gone replaced with a hint of anger.I grabbed his chin forcefully and lowered my head so our faces were inches away and I could stare directly into his eyes. My grip on his wrists tightened again. “I believe you are in no position to be talking to me like that. Let me remind you who’s in charge here. I asked the questions and you answer them. Now, tell me.” I said in a dangerously low voice. Evidence that my patience is running thin. 

Tsunayoshi flinched at the tight grip on his chin and hands. My tone of voice made the courage drain from his body as well as his color from his cheeks. He looked up at me in fear once again and shivered. “Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana.” He responded in a whisper while averted his gaze. ‘Iemitsu? How did that idiot come to have the heir as his adopted son?’

“Your biological parents.” I demanded after his answer. “What are you talking about? They are my biological parents.” Tsunayoshi exclaimed. His confusion made him stuttered less at least. I’m glad because it was getting annoying.

“You sure about that?” His eyes widened and looked at me in disbelief.

“What do you mean? And who are you anyways?” Tsunayoshi asked franticly. 

“The name’s Reborn.” I told him after I decided it wouldn’t hurt to tell him my name and ignored the first question since I can tell by his reaction that he really doesn’t know as to what I’m referring to. I can also tell by his pulse, and the fact that it didn’t skip a beat. “Reborn? Wait, what did y-you mean if I was sure a-about my parents?” He asked me.

“Never mind, you obviously don’t know.” I stated.

“Don’t know about what?” Tsunayoshi demanded in a weak voice which had no effect on me.

“Enough of that and lower your voice, I don’t want anyone to hear us.” 

“But-” I cut him off.

“I said enough.” The brunet under me flinch at my tone. I looked at his alarm clock that was placed on his desk and saw that it was already 3:27 AM. It was getting late and there’s only a two hours in a half before the sun comes up. I had to get going if I wanted to make it back to the place I’m currently staying at before dawn. I looked back at Tsunayoshi in deep thought.

It’s decided then, I’ll have to take him with me and keep an eye on him to make sure he isn’t targeted by other vampires, even a handful of them can tell Vongola blood from his eye color, or they could find out who his father is some other and then it will just turn into a blood bath for the boy. Or worse, they could kill him without knowing the treasure they just discovered. Also I just found out that Vongola really does have a son, there’s no way I’m giving him up. He can be very useful in the future.

I better begin making my way back but before that. I looked at Tsunayoshi with a predatory gleam in my eyes as I licked my lips hungrily. He saw this and started to panic and struggle to get free without success.  
I moved so I was now straddling his hips as I watched him wiggle under me, trying to get away. It was an amusing sight to behold, I couldn’t help but smirk at his reaction. I still had a firm grip on his wrists and chin as I tilted his head to the right so I can have better access to his jugular. ‘Very few have tasted pure Vongola blood and the rumors of the results for those who did actually get a chance are more than tempting. And I’ll be damned if I let this opportunity slip through my fingers.’ I thought as I grazed my nose against his neck first, taking in his scent. He smelled of strawberries and cinnamon which I thought was weird for a male but strangely enough it suited him. Then I started planting butterfly kisses down his neck making him squirm more and gasp in surprise.

“What are you doing? Stop, nhh…” He said and ended with an involuntary moan as I kept making my way down his neck. He started stuttering a lot again but what was annoying earlier is quite endearing at this moment. I kept making him moan until he couldn’t speak anymore. The only noises coming from his mouth were incomprehensible noises of pleasure. I always enjoyed playing with my food.

I was smirking smugly by now. I liked feeling him shiver and his pulse accelerate. Then without warning I bite into his pale neck. My hand went back to his mouth as I bite him knowing he was going to yell out of pain which he did but it was muffled. Tsunayoshi was sobbing now as tears made their way down his cheeks.  
I sucked his blood greedily. It had a unique taste that is unknown to me, unlike anything I ever tasted in my long life. It was magnificent, exhilarating and delicious. It was like my own personal drug; I never wanted to stop and to be honest I almost couldn’t, not with the sensation of power that overwhelms my body with every drop of blood I take from Tsunayoshi. I never had problems with myself control, except when I was a fledgling, but right now I was finding it really hard not to suck this boy dry. I heard him moan out of pleasure now as I kept sucking his blood but then I felt him go limp under me and realized that if I don’t stop now I’ll kill Giotto Vongola’s kid. That thought made me pull back.

Tsunayoshi was unconscious by the massive amount of blood loss. Good thing he’s a half vampire, otherwise he wouldn’t have withstood that. It explains why he smells so strongly. He’s the only half vampire of the Vongola family. But I took more than you would normally take from a human if you wanted to keep them alive so in other words he better be thankful for his vampire genes or he would be dead right now. I checked his pulse and breathing and saw that they were present but weaker than normal, but that is to be expected. I licked the still bleeding wound that marked him as mine so everyone will know who he belonged to.

With that I released him and stood up. I bent down and picked Tsunayoshi up bridal style before jumping out the window. I landed on my feet gracefully and jumped over the fence with ease even with the added weight. I made my way back to my temporary home and arrived quickly without any mishaps. I went to my room and laid the brunet on my queen size bed before I went to the bathroom and got the first aid kit that the place had when I found it abandoned. I cleaned and dressed his wound and left the room for a while to attend to some other impending matters.

 

When I woke up I instantly knew I wasn’t in my bed or in my house for that matter. I had no idea where I was or how I got here but I did know my neck hurt, a lot. I sat up on the bed that had black sheets and reached up with one hand to touch my neck only to flinch at the contact since it was sore. But it was bandaged. Who would do that? Was it the same person who brought me here? Where am I? What happened? Its daytime already, how long was I asleep?

This and many more questioned flooded my mind so fast it almost made me dizzy. I looked around the room only to see it was quite simple. The walls were gray in color, the room had a queen size bed, a desk, a lamp, a chair, a big window in a corner, a door to the bathroom, one to the closet and the other door must be the exit. All I could think about is what happened to me last night or this early morning. I tried recalling what I did yesterday and remembered going to school, being late, being humiliated by my teacher again, being bullied again, being beat up to a pulp as usual, going home, eating and going to bed. Wait then I felt something and woke to…

A man, a man was in my room and he pinned me down and started asking me weird things that made no sense. Then he got aggressive and bit me. He freaking bite me like, like…  
A vampire, oh my God he was a vampire. That explains why I didn’t feel him at first when he entered and why I can’t remember anything else after that. That Reborn guy sucked so much blood out of me I passed out and then he brought me here.

Oh dear God, I have to get out of here before he gets back. I sprang out of bed and headed for the door hoping he wasn’t here right now. I reached for the door handle as my heart beat raced and I gulped as I quietly as possible opened the door a little to peak out. I didn’t see anyone but I did see a door that must lead to the outside world so I decided to take my chances and make a run for it. I only took four steps before there was a gust of wind hitting the side of my face and blur of black and orange before me. I crashed against something firm but warm. As I fell backwards I felt a pair of long, strong arms snacked around my waist and pull me into a hard chest.

My eyes widened in realization that I been caught, my panic grew and my heart dropped to my stomach as I recognized the strong smell of this person who is now holding me as the same man that was in my room earlier.

“You weren’t thinking of leaving now were you, Sawada Tsunayoshi?” A deep, smooth and dangerous voice rang in my ears as I felt the panic and utter horror overwhelm my entire being.

I was trapped with no way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with chapter 2.  
> Hope you enjoyed that. There is a lot more to come so please review.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> G.F.13


	3. Of deals and discoveries...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I’ll take this time to announce that I created a Twitter profile under the same name, GirlinBlue2364, where I will say when the next chapters of all my stories are up including the ones in my Archive of Our Own and Watt Pad profile. I’ll also be posting photos, announcing new stories and have a chance to speak to my readers so if you want to ask me anything about my stories, about me or just comment on something, you’re more than welcome to do so via my Twitter account as well. So follow me and I’ll be sure to follow you back. 
> 
> And finally I want to give big, humongous and sincere thank you for reading and for the kudos. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Enjoy!

For a heartbeat Sawada Tsunayoshi thought he was going to die at the young age of 17 years old without seeing his loving mother or AWOL father again. For a terrifying second, the thought of dying without saying I love you again to his mom, confessing to his high school crush Kyoko nor doing anything to change his no good life filled him with immeasurable sadness and regret. He wished he would’ve stood up to his bullies or helped someone else when he saw them go through the same thing; he had the physical strength but not enough courage to do it and he regretted every last second of hesitation.

The silenced continued as Tsuna was in inner turmoil but then he realized the man holding him didn’t attack. In fact, he hadn’t moved at all after he trapped him in his arms and soon enough his regret and sadness became fear and dread of what’s to come. He already knew he couldn’t win against this stranger in a fist fight even with his full strength; the events at his house were testimony to that. And from what he just saw he was also a hell of a lot faster than the brunette could ever hope to be. So in other words he was totally and unbelievably screwed.

Even though he knew this, Tsuna still started to struggle in the man’s iron grip, fear fueling him and grasping at his mind until he had no more rational thoughts left. There was only the need to escape this monster and maybe he could prolong his painful demise. 

The young man trashed violently in Reborn’s arms trying to get away, that is until he felt the grip give a little allowing him to pull back. Tsuna didn’t hesitate for a second and backed away quickly from the creature as soon as he managed to free himself and tried to put distance between the both of them. He stopped when his back hit a wall and just stared at the man while trying to catch his breath. Reborn didn’t even look slightly tired or ruffled by Tsuna’s attempt to escape him. He just stood in front of him with a neutral expression on his face, hands in his trouser pockets. If anything the other man looked extremely bored.

Tsuna knew Reborn let him go but what bothered him more was the fact that he didn’t know why. Was it because he was standing in front of the only exit or because he knew that Tsuna stood no chance against him? Probably a mixture of both…

The teen was at a loss on how to proceed from here. Did he try to beg for his life or yell and hope that there’s someone close enough to hear and come help him? He didn’t know why the man brought him here nor what he was going to do to him and that thought scared him more than he already was. Finally catching his breath he forced himself to meet the eyes of his capture's who hasn’t stopped staring at him for a second as if he’s analyzing him, trying to guess his next move.

“What do you want from me? Where are we?” Tsuna asked in a shaky voice. He tried to act brave but his fear betrayed him and made him stutter again. The man didn’t reply he only watched Tsuna silently from across the room. Reborn turned and walked to a table in the corner of the room, and took a folder that was sitting on top of it. Tsuna hadn’t even seen the file until his orange eyes followed the man, not daring to lose sight of him for a second. And then he saw the window that was next to the table. He wondered if he could make it before Reborn realized his plan. Probably not but he has to try, right? He doesn’t want to die here without even trying and if he can’t win in a fist fight he might as well try his hand at running away. 

“I wouldn’t try it if I were you.” The voice makes him freeze in his spot. Tsuna was more than surprised considering Reborn still had his back turn to him. “My kind likes to hunt our pray and I might have difficulty holding back when I catch you.” He put an emphasize on 'when' because they both knew it was only a matter of time before he caught him. “Besides, you’ve already seen how fast I can be. There’s no point in running because I’m never letting you go.”  
The words sent shivers up Tsuna’s spine and he felt like giving up and crying. He could tell the man-no he’s not human- wasn’t lying. “Your kind…” Tsuna trailed off for a second; he was finding it hard to talk. “What are you?” He barely stuttered out the words, his entire body shaking. Praying to god to wake him up from this nightmare. This had to be a dream, a weird frightening dream. This creatures don’t- can’t exist.

The brunette watched Reborn turn around to face him. He saw a smug smirk over take his handsome features. It wasn’t a very welcoming sight; if anything Tsuna would say it was predatory. The thought did little to calm him down. His heart raced, he thought it was going to beat out of his chest, hands were shaky and his pale face betrayed every emotion. “You already know the answer to that.” After he said the words he advanced towards Tsuna making him panic and push himself further into the wall. Reborn found it amusing how Tsuna flailed around at his approach and seemed to want to become one with the wall. “I know you figured out what I am and frankly if you hadn’t you’re an idiot because it’s pretty obvious. Now, you on the other hand are an enigma so I did a little research.” Reborn declared stopping a few feet away from Tsuna and throwing the file at his feet making its contents scurry across the floor in front of him. The brunette flinched at the sudden noise and shut his eyes out of reflex. When he opened them he saw Reborn a foot away or so but he wasn’t touching him and then he looked down at the papers. What he saw made his jaw drop and his blazing orange eyes wide in shock.  
On the wooden floor were his school records along with his picture and all other sorts of information on him including his parents information, medical records and embarrassingly enough his grades. There was something else there though, among all the documents he did recognize one stood out. The raven saw him staring at that particular piece of paper and decided to take it upon himself to let him down easy. “Oh, that? That’s the copy of the adoption forms from when your parents got you.” 

Tsuna couldn’t believe, he didn’t want to. He stared at the piece of paper, choosing to ignore the others and instead focusing on this new revelation, in disbelieve and unbeknownst to Reborn, Tsuna unconsciously used his powers to read the text on the document without having to bend down to pick it up. He didn’t want to be in a more vulnerable position than he already was and he also wanted to keep Reborn in the corner of his eye just so he knows if the man comes closer. 

Using his extraordinary sight Tsuna read that it really was an adoption form for him and under the text were both his parents’ signatures. His mother elegant handwriting is unmistakable. Even with the prove right in front of his face he couldn’t fully believe it. It hurt and deeply saddened him to think he wasn’t Nana’s son. His father on the other hand, who turns out isn’t his actually father, that he could believe. A part of his mind chided him for having such a cruel thought towards the man that took him in and even though he isn’t present most of the time financially supports him and his mom. Except he doesn’t know if he should call her that anymore…

No, this isn’t right. It can’t be; this has to be some sort of cruel joke. “You’re lying.” He whispered. With Reborn's kin sense of hearing he still heard him loud and clear but chose to wait for the reaction. “This isn’t real. That document is a fake; I’m not adopted.” He exclaimed anger and sadness mixed in his voice. “You made it up to mess with me.” Reborn raised a brow at the accusation.

“Oh, did I now? Did I fake the signatures as well?” He actually is an expert at forging signatures but Tsuna doesn’t need to know that. 

Tsuna went back to glaring at the paper like it was the bane of his existence and as of right now it sort of was and so was Reborn for that matter. He knew Reborn wasn’t lying to him, his intuition said so. Tsuna just kept thinking it couldn’t be real but the more he thought about it the more it made sense.  
His whole life he felt as if he was different from his parents. He could do and hear things he parents couldn’t and in the back of his mind he always wondered what he was and why can he do this things no other human can. Even if it made sense, he didn’t want it to be true. At that moment another question stuck out in his racing mind, “why are you telling me this and why did you bring me here?”  
“I’m telling you this because it’s the reason I brought you here. You’re biological father is a very powerful man.” Reborn responded with his usual air of nonchalance. Then it dawned on Tsuna what he was getting at. “He’s a...” He couldn’t make himself say it. It’s as if saying it will make it true.

“A vampire, yes like me and you. Except you’re a half vampire.” That caught Tsuna’s attention, “I’m a half vampire?” When he saw Reborn use his speed it reminded him of his own but at a much greater level and the moment he forced himself to realize that the document isn’t fake he knew what it meant. Though he didn’t want to think about it, now Reborn once again brought up some interesting new information. He thought he was one of those blood sucking monsters but now…  
“Yes, it means one of your parents was human. In this case it was your mother…” It irked Tsuna to hear Reborn talk about anyone other than Nana being his mother but he couldn’t do anything about that. Partly because he was still trying to process this information. “I still don’t understand why you brought me here.” Tsuna replied in an annoyed tone. He hadn’t realized he hasn’t been stuttering the pass few minutes due to his anger and confusion at the whole situation. “You’ll understand soon enough but not right now.”

“You can’t do this, this is kidnapping. My mom will notice I’m gone. People will look for me.” Tsuna said hoping his mom had alerted the authorities by now. Reborn only smirked at his words, “you and I both know they won’t win a fight against me.” It’s true; Tsuna knew this. There’s no way a couple of police officers can beat an enemy they can’t even see move. And he doubted they leave silver bullets lying around the police station.  
“So what happens now?” Tsuna was forcing himself not to stutter again but it was a losing battle. “Now you do as I say.” The brunette tried to stay calm on the outside even though he was on the verge of a panic attack. “And what if I don’t?” He blinked and before he could even process what just happened Reborn was in his personal space. 

With only inches separating their faces, Tsuna’s breath hitched and his heart pounded fiercely in his chest. His body shook against the wall supporting him. Tsuna was met with eyes darker than a moonless night; he felt like he was staring into an endless void. Reborn planted an arm above his head and leaned further down until his head was leveled with Tsuna’s ear. “Then I’ll have to kill you.” The deep voice whispered in the teen’s ear making him shake more but before he could control himself he spewed out the first thing his intuition told him about Reborn’s statement. “You’re lying.” He muttered; eyes wide and staring blankly over Reborn’s shoulder, not daring to make any sudden movements that may make the vampire react violently.

Tsuna was internally cursing his big mouth for running on its own accord without his consent. Comments like that may get him killed faster even if it was his intuition making him say that. His self-scolding was interrupted by the sound of a deep chuckle and a warm breath running across his ear that made shivers run down his spine for an entirely different reason that has nothing to do with fear. Apparently the older of the two found the statement amusing, much to Tsuna’s fortune. “I see you also inherited his hyper intuition. If you won’t listen to me then I’ll make you. Rest assured Sawada Tsunayoshi I can be very persuasive when I want to be.” The way he whispered the last words that were so charged with untold promises spoke for themselves, he wasn’t going to like Reborn’s methods of persuasion.

He could’ve slide down the wall and given up right now just from the thought of being held prisoner by this monster for the rest of his life and he almost did. 

He was never going to see his mother again.

He didn’t care what a piece of paper said, to him Nana was always going to be his mother. Moreover, the mere thought of never seeing her kind smile or hugging her again was devastating to him. Tsuna couldn’t imagine a world without her in it. He couldn’t picture that life much less live it and with that he made up his mind. “You can threaten me all you want, hurt me till I bleed and can’t stand up anymore but I should warn you about one thing…” Tsuna had no idea how he managed to say that so calmly and without tripping over his words for once but never the less he continued. “I will never stop fighting you; I won’t stop trying to run away for as long as I breathe and I’ll wait. I will wait for the day you make a mistake and I’ll take that opportunity to do what I feel is right without hesitation and that’s not a statement, it’s a promise.” Silence encased the room; no one moved nor spoke for what felt like hours to Tsuna. Finally he saw Reborn pull back slightly and stare at his face. He met the cold gaze without fear for the first time since they met and refused to back down. 

At first Reborn was surprised the boy spoke to him with such ferocity considering he was shaking like a leaf when he got close. After the initial shock, although he didn’t show it, he felt like laughing and he was just about to when he saw the brunette’s expression, more specifically his eyes. They held such determination and fire that all his doubts directed at his words were immediately eradicated. He knew the boy spoke the truth; call it a gut feeling if you wish. He could see a little bit of himself in those eyes that resembled the sun.  
He started to wonder if he was in over his head before quickly discarding the notion and labeling it as ridiculous. There wasn’t any situation he couldn’t handle; he eventually found a way out of a pinch be it with his words or with his gun. In this case he chose the former, “alright then, let’s make a deal.” Tsuna’s blazing eyes soften and confusion took over his once hardened features. “There’s an hour left until sunset, I’ll let you go for now and if you make it back to civilization before its dark you’ll never see me again.” Tsuna squinted in suspicion, not trusting the vampire, “and what’s in it for you?” The corner of Reborn’s lip twitched as if he was holding back a smile at the question. 

“If I catch you before you make it back to the city then you’ll willingly stay and obey me completely without resistance.” Reborn declared the terms so naturally as if he was planning this all along which is most likely the case. Tsuna knew the bastard would say something along those lines but decided to follow the man’s game for now, “and if I win you’ll leave me and my family alone forever?” He only got a nod in assent. “How do I know you’re not going to go back on your word?” Tsuna asked hesitantly.

“There’s nothing I can say to convince you I won’t.” Now there’s something they can both agree on full heartedly, “but I always honor my word and that will never change. You’ll just have to take your chances and see.” He declared in that non caring way Tsuna was starting to hate. 

He knew he didn’t stand a goddamn chance against someone like Reborn, he knew this was a trap to try and get him to agree to Reborn’s terms and go down quietly but he couldn’t do that. Not when his future depended on it, not when the opportunity of seeing his mother laid in the decision to say yes to this deal that is purposely constructed to backfire in his face. He couldn’t say no and hope for god knows how long for Reborn to make a mistake so he can escape him, that is if he makes one at all, or lay all his faith that he won’t get tire of him one day and decide to kill him where he stands. And even if he does escape by some act of God, what’s to stop the man from hunting him down again and finding him. He’ll have to move and start a whole new life somewhere else, always looking over his shoulder and praying that he’ll never see the shadow of the monster most people don’t believe exists. 

Or he can risk it all for a one in a million chance that he’ll beat this guy in his own game and claim back his life and even then there’s a possibility of him not staying true to his word. Tsuna didn’t know what to do; he wasn’t sure what the right call was. He could feel Reborn’s unwavering gaze on him once more but his uncertainty made it hard for him to meet it so he averted his eyes. He directed them to the man’s shoes instead; he looked at the papers and then he saw how close they were and wished he had more space so he could think straight. “You’re decision Dame-Tsuna. Are you in or out?” The nickname he was so accustomed to hearing his bullies and teachers use on a day to day basis made him look at Reborn in surprise for the hundredth time that day. He could only imagine how he knew that and in all honesty he didn’t want to know how he found out any of this information he got on him. 

The boy took a steadying breath before he muttered the decision he knew he come to regret, “fine, I’m in.” Reborn smirked again and it only irritated the brunette but the emotion was quickly pushed aside by the overwhelming feeling he just made a huge mistake. His intuition was going haywire and looking at Reborn’s predatory glint shine in those dark eyes he understood why but it was already too late. He didn’t think the vampire would let him back down now and truth be told he wasn’t sure he wanted to even if he knew he was digging his own grave by going through with this.

“I’ll give you a 10 minute head start to even out the ground.” The taller of the two declared before completely backing away from the other and stepping aside to give him full view of the door. Tsuna knew those 10 minutes wouldn’t do him much good in the long run but he was all in now so he tried to put the negative thoughts aside. He detached himself from the wall and started to carefully step towards the door but he never lifted his gaze from Reborn not trusting the other won’t attack him when he has his back turned. Reborn for his part found this, like most of Tsuna’s reactions, incredibly amusing and just crossed his arms and waited for the boy to leave so he can hunt him, after the 10 minutes are up of course. Contrary to Tsuna’s believe, he really was a man of his word and he didn’t plan to change that anytime soon so if Tsuna really did win by luck he would’ve left him alone. 

Which is why he’ll make sure he doesn’t win by any circumstance and the only other way to do this which doesn’t involve compromising his integrity would be to leave no room for Tsuna to win which is something he didn’t plan to do from the beginning. He isn’t going to hold back and chance losing his prize. As soon as the clock hits the 10 minute mark he’s unleashing he's going all out, something he hasn’t done in a long time  
.  
As these thoughts crossed Reborn’s mind, Tsuna reached the door knob and slowly opened the front door all while still staring at Reborn. “Oh and Dame-Tsuna, one more thing before you go…” At the mention of his horrible nickname the teen froze half across the doorway. He was only partly turned but he couldn’t see Reborn’s face anymore. “I lied about the head start…” 

Tsuna didn’t hear the chuckles that followed the declaration because he booked it as soon as the sentence was uttered. 

 

That marks the end for this chapter; hoped you liked it. I am currently working on another story in which Tsuna and friends live in a superhero alternative universe called “My name is Amber Blazer?” and their Dying will flames determine their powers, and I need your help to decide on good superhero names for Tsuna and company. I was thinking I could use the mafia names of the characters that have them like for example Gokudera would be Smoking bomb without the Hayato part, because of the secret identity thing, and so on and so forth. I’ll need help with those that do not have a mafia name, for example Reborn. Tsuna already has his name thanks to someone that gratefully suggested it. The names I like will go in the story and credit to those who came up with it will also be mentioned. Thank you for your attention and for reading.  
Don’t forget to review and tell me what you think is a cool superhero name for the KHR gang.

Until next time,

G.F.13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently working on another story in which Tsuna and friends live in a superhero alternative universe called “My name is Amber Blazer?” and their Dying will flames determine their powers, and I need your help to decide on good superhero names for Tsuna and company. I was thinking I could use the mafia names of the characters that have them like for example Gokudera would be Smoking bomb without the Hayato part, because of his secret identity, and so on and so forth. I’ll need help with those that do not have a mafia name, for example Reborn. Tsuna already has his name thanks to someone that gratefully suggested it. The names I like will go in the story and credit to those who came up with it will also be mentioned. Thank you for your attention and for reading. Don’t forget to review and tell me what you think is a cool superhero name for the KHR gang.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Girl in Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Well that’s all for now. Be sure to check in tomorrow for I will be posting the next chapter sometime around noon.  
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> G.F.13


End file.
